Destruction of Krypton
As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Menace of the White Dwarf (November 24, 1973).]] The destruction of Krypton refers to the event in which Krypton exploded into several small meteor fragments. These meteors came to be known as Kryptonite, which came in a variety of colors, although green is the most common. __TOC__ Background Information The destruction of Krypton is famous to history for bringing Kal-El to Earth, who would eventually grow to become a superhero known to the world and beyond as Superman. Through the Man of Steel, the culture and technology of Krypton is preserved, with much of it in his Fortress of Solitude. The destruction of Krypton brought the near-extinction of the Kryptonian race, but a few of them were preserved, such as the various criminals of the Phantom Zone, and Superman and Supergirl. Prelude Multiple ground quakes were experienced on the planet Krypton, which led the Science Council members Jor-El, Lo-Di and Mia to take action, thinking of it as their duty. They began their experiments, and learned that certain internal stresses were causing instability in Krypton's core, that would eventually cause the planet to explode.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). What they didn't know at that time, was that Rao, the red sun that Krypton orbited, was going supernovaAs seen in the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983). and the resulting solar radiation was likely bombarding Krypton, having little effect on the surface of the planet itself. Rather the effects were unseen, causing a massive effect on the inner core.This is conjecture based on the fact that the tremors seemed to originate in Krypton's core, not because it was being consumed by solar radiation. Perhaps the radiation simply irritated the inner core, causing the planet to eventually explode. Even after Jor-El reported these findings to the Science Council, they did not believe. To make matters worse, they think about charging Jor-El with treason since he suggested that they build space arks, which were illegal on Krypton.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). The Explosion The Kryptonian date is '57-52.8'As seen in the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983). and Jor-El is once again warning the High-Council about their impending doom. Their Sun, Rao is unstable and expanding,As Rao was going 'supernova' the cosmic radiation disrupted Krypton internally, causing it to experience core instability. and the council should order an immediate evacuation. They laugh him right out of the building.As seen in the 1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983). That same afternoon, the Science-Council, summons Jor-El to tell him of the council’s decision to disbar him. Moments later, the planet begins to quake for the last time. Jor-El rushes to his lab, where Lara and young Kal (as he called him) are waiting. They put Kal into the ship and as Jor-El tries to get Lara to go, but she refuses telling him that her place is by his side.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973). So, they send him to Earth an orphan from parents and planet. Aftermath The destruction of Krypton was widely known about throughout many interstellar communities throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. It was apparently known about even on the planet Balunia.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Balloon People (November 3, 1973). The tiny fragments of Krypton were called Kryptonite, which came in a variety of colors. One Green Kryptonite fragment crashed on the farm of Paw Martingale, and it caused him to have a large crop of mushrooms.As seen in the Season 1 episode: The Menace of the White Dwarf (November 24, 1973). However, not every piece of Kryptonite was a "tiny fragment," in fact, one fragment of Krypton settled into orbit around a blue sun in the another solar system, becoming a planet. This radioactive world was pulled from it's orbit by a mad scientist, who was working for a race of aliens.As seen in the Season 2 episode: Will the World Collide? (December 3, 1977). The destruction of Krypton was a well-known event throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, it was even known on the world of Balunia.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Balloon People (1973). When Marvin White learned of Doctor Lucius LeBon's plans to destroy Cygnus-Uno he told him that Superman wouldn't like it, since Krypton was also destroyed.As seen in the Superfriends season 1 episode The Planet-Splitter (1973). Survivors *'Kandorians': A subspecies of Kryptonians that were similar in size to the Lilliputians, if not smaller. They were the product of Brainiac's shrink ray: the Proton Shrinker, and they live in Kandor, a city in a bottle. Brainiac had stolen their city prior to the explosion of the planet, so they were spared from that destruction. *'Superman': Often described as the "Last Son of Krypton," but not entirely true. He was the champion of Earth. *'Supergirl': Superman's cousin from Argo City. Argo City was preserved from Krypton's destruction when Supergirl's father Zor-El shielded the city from the blast by erecting a dome to cover the city. *'Phantom Zoners': Many criminals from Krypton were sentenced to incarceration in the Phantom Zone, and as such they were spared from death. Zod, Ursa, Jax-Ur and others were among them. Appearances SuperFriends TV Show (1973-85) * Season 1 Episode(s): ** The Menace of the White Dwarf (November 24, 1973) ** The Planet-Splitter (December 15, 1973) * Season 3 Episode: ** Secret Origins of the SuperFriends (October 28, 1978) * Season 7, 1983 Short: ** The Krypton Syndrome (September 24, 1983) Gallery Krypton Exploding.png|Krypton Exploding Image from The Planet-Splitter Krypton Exploding (The Krypton Syndrome).png| Krypton Exploding Image from The Krypton Syndrome Krypton volcano.jpg|Krypton Exploding Image from The Menace of the White Dwarf References Category:Events